


Sub! Hongjoong X Mistress Reader

by MsNicky87



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Filthy, Heavy BDSM, Hongjoong x Reader, Leather strap spanking, No Fluff, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, There's more to tag I bet, boot licking, but I'm tired, collar and chain, hongjoong and his devil tongue, mistress reader, so good luck, sub! Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNicky87/pseuds/MsNicky87
Summary: This one ended up being long-winded and really out there. Writing a sub! Hongjoong is hard work, so apologies if it seems off the wall or weird. I was having a hard time with this one.





	Sub! Hongjoong X Mistress Reader

He came to you for release. You gave him the ability to let go of his control, to quiet the chaos of his mind. As a leader of a group he strived for perfection and needed to relinquish power. He gave that to you, his Mistress.  
In more ways than one, you adored Hongjoong. His power, his looks, and the utter dominance he displayed. It called to your primal instincts, to make a Mistress herself, want to give him the reigns.  
Watching him kneel at your feet, as you sit in front of him. His blonde hair, long in length, laying across his shoulders. He's such a slight man, not much muscle, not sculpted like the other ones. He's lithe and fairy-like.   
You grasp at the chain that's attached to a collar at his throat, pulling him toward you. You put out a hand and lay it to his face. What a handsome man he is. You did love to make him cry.  
"Slave?" you voice snapped as hard as the crop in your hand against your boot.  
He jumped, "Yes, Mistress?"   
"Clean my boots." You laid the crop against his cheek, not hitting him, just so he knew it was there.  
"Absolutely, Mistress." He looked around, slightly frantic. He looked for anything to wipe them with.  
You smirked, pulling the chain so that his lips collided with your right boot, above the knee.   
"With your tongue, and I expect a good job done." You leaned forward a bit to whisper, "and you will do a good job for me, right Slave?"  
"Yes, Mistress!" He perked up, always so willing and able to do anything to please you.  
His mouth opened, and he pushed out his tongue, he worked at your feet first. Short lapping motions. You lay the riding crop in your lap to pet at his hair, running your fingers through it. It was so soft, like him.   
"You're such a good boy for me, aren't you?" You cooed.  
You noticed his hips roll a bit as you said that. He cock outlined in a pair of tight leather boy shorts. You loved him like this, so submissive, so compliant.   
When he had worked his way up to your knee, he looked at you. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes glazed over, pupils dilated. There was your submissive boy, deep in his space, and he only went there for you.  
You saw his hand move, to grab at himself through his shorts, trying to calm himself. He couldn't help but squeeze. Your hand moved lightning fast, grabbing the crop and whipping the lick of it across his pale back, leaving a red V-shaped welt in its wake. His hands returned to the position behind his back.  
"Hand's OFF, Slave!", you pulled his chain till he faced you, "Of all the boys, YOU want to test me Hongjoong?!" You leaned down into his face smiling at him to continue, "I think you've forgotten your place, shall I remind you?"   
You stood and pulled him behind you on all fours as you walked in front of him. You perused the implements across the walls and drawers until you found just what you were looking for. The one thing Hongjoong hates, and you knew it, the spreader bars.   
Attached one to the head and one to the foot of the 4 post bed in the center of the room, they were an adjustable length of steel bar from a comfortable spread to a searing pain that you'd never use on him. You smiled at the man on his knees, head bowed behind you.  
"I think we'll spread your hands and knees, then take a lovely leather strap to your ass." You said to the wall of toys, feeling a shiver go up the chain still in your hand. You knew he was scared, he hated those bars, they took away his ability to curl up and protect himself.  
"Slave, Your color?!" You said, throwing your head to the side.  
"It...it's green, Mistress" Hongjoong's reply was tight now, he's preparing himself for the punishment he deserved, and secretly needed.   
"Take your position" you turned, and released the chain from his collar as he stood and nearly ran to the bed to get this over with quickly.   
You knew, as did he, that sometimes Hongjoong fucked up in his everyday life. Maybe he felt inadequate, or he messed up in practice. When these things happened, he wanted correction. A washing away of his mistakes through acting up and forcing you to punish him. Trial by fire.  
You smirked as you saw him on all fours on the bed. His small but perky leather covered ass popped up into the air. His head down and hands in front of him as though he were bowing for forgiveness. Which he was, in a way.  
When you walked over to him and fastened his wrists to the bars he looked like he had readied himself. You pulled the adjustment out just enough that he would have to lay with his head turned and face flat on the bed. When it came to his legs, you attached the bar to just above his knees, setting it a few feet apart.  
"Now, I expect you to not flail around and kick your legs. If you do, I'll bind them as well. Understood?" You were already grabbing the leather strap.  
"Yes...yes, Mistress" His reply sounded strangely like a moan to you, was he enjoying the bars now? Or was it the oncoming punishment he yearned for?  
You snapped the strap in your hands as you walked back to his lovely form. You heard a whimper and seen him jump. He was scared, but there was something else too. Did Hongjoong actually ENJOY his punishments? You knew he hated them at times but was there a time when he really enjoyed them? Well, you were planning to find out.  
You laid the strap across his back, gently so he knew it was time. "Count them, Slave. If you miscount, we'll start back at one. Thank me with each stroke." You pulled his leather shorts down till they rested just above the bar on his legs.  
The first blow landed under his ass cheeks, in the meat of his upper thighs. It landed a long pink strip across them both.   
"One. Thank you, Mistress." His first few strokes would always be fairly flat, as if they didn't faze him. Anything over 3 was going to light him up  
The second landed just above the first, a bit harder now. The pink lines were just a touch darker. You would cover his perfectly shaped ass in every color of the rainbow.  
"Two...Thank you, Mistress" His reply sounding a bit more breathless.   
The third blow was always your favorite, it was the hardest and across the thickest part of both ass cheeks. It left a red stripe, with welts of white along the edges, reminding you of rose petals.   
When it landed you watched as Hongjoong flexed his hips slightly, gasping for air. He clenched his fists and crossed his ankles one over the other to keep from kicking and having to endure this all over again.   
"THREE...Thank you, Mis...Mistress." You could hear the tears in his voice. Good, he's breaking now, you thought.  
The fourth and fifth were in quick succession, designed to keep him on his feet. It made him remember that you had the ability to give him pleasure, and also the right to take it away. One landed above the other till his entire ass was shades of white, pink and red.   
"FourThankYouMistress." His counts were stringing together now, "F-five...Thank you, Mistress."   
His back bowed out after the last blow landed, he relaxed. His body and mind cleansed of his wrongs. You lifted a hand and traced over the lines you had laid across him, watching him wince and squirm. You walked around to the side and leaned down by his face. His eyes were soft and heavy-lidded, cast off in a far away stare.  
"You did so well, Slave." You ruffled a hand through his hair, petting him softly, "You took it and never lost count or complained, Mistress, is so very proud of you." Your voice was gentle.  
His eyes looked up to yours, a smile lighting his lips, as he responded, "Thank you, My Mistress, am I your best Slave again?" He was always looking for praise, his validation that he did the best job.  
You smiled at him, nodding his answer. He wanted to please you, it was always to please you.  
"Do you think you can finish your job now, Slave?" You posed your question to him, knowing he would jump at the opportunity to try again, and do right by you.  
"Yes, Mistress!"   
Unfastening the restraints from his wrists and knees, he rolled to one side, avoiding hitting his sore ass on the bedding. You removed his shorts and attached his chain lead. He jumped off the bed and right back onto his hands and knees, falling behind you as you walked back over to the chair where this all began.  
You sat and pulled him closer by his lead. You spread your legs knowing full well your skirt was short, and he could see everything. Surely he could smell your arousal, see it slicked across your thighs.   
"Hands behind your back, and get back to work." Your voice was warmer now, either from the throbbing in your core or the fact that Hongjoong was so wonderfully submissive.  
He clasped his hands behind his back again, leaning down and starting from the beginning. Long licks with his sharp tongue. The sight made your clit throb. You'd never allowed Hongjoong to have his mouth on you, but the idea was more appealing now than ever. When he got to the top of your knee, he locked eyes with you. Round, doe-like eyes, glazed over and soft in his headspace, but there was something else there. That primal feeling he gave you from time to time. His pupils were blown out, his breathing quick, and his cock was rigidly jutting out from his body.  
"You're such a good boy for me, aren't you?" Your hand wandered down, pulling your skirt up slightly. "You make your Mistress so wet"  
Hongjoong's eyes rolled back and closed, a low groan coming from his chest. You watched his dick twitch, and his muscles tick across his arms as he fought to keep them behind his back, wanting to take control and ravage you.  
With one hand you grabbed his hair, and he whined. He wanted more, but you wanted to tease him, play with him. The other hand slid across your thigh and between. He watched your every movement, soft whines coming from his lips.  
"Mm...Isn't my slave so patient?" You slipped a finger between your lips, stroking up across your clit, "Such a good boy, Joongie."   
"Please...Mistress...Please.." His whines had turned into begging now.  
"Please what, Slave?" You pulled the chain again, his face inches from your center.  
"M-may I taste you, Mistress?" His question sounded like he was unsure.  
You spread your legs farther, placing your feet on the seat of the chair. Your fingers sliding through your wetness, watching Hongjoong as he licked his lips and pulled his bottom lip in to bite it.  
"Hmm, I don't know. Do you deserve a taste of my pussy?" His eyes watched your fingers sliding in between your lips.  
He whined again. His hips rocked. "Please, I'll do anything Mistress. Anything." He looked up, his eyes silently pleading.  
"Alright, You may, but no hands." You grabbed his lead back up and pulled him between your thighs.   
Hongjoong smirked at you before setting his lips against your core. His tongue licking a long stripe from bottom to top. He watched you though, he never took his eyes off of you. When your hand grabbed his hair and tugged at the strands, he groaned.   
None of your other submissives went at you as hard as Hongjoong. He was a dominant, down to his soul. He wanted to control your pleasure, he wanted to give you everything he could.  
His tongue worked your clit and you moaned. Faster and faster it flicked your nub, almost in time with the throbbing in your core. His teeth grazed your clit, causing you to whimper. You needed more.  
"G-good boy, Joongie. Oh, God...Use your fingers for Mistress now." Your body rocked against his lips and you heard him chuckle darkly into your folds. He knew you'd break for him, just as he did for you.  
His hands were smaller than even your own, but he slipped in two fingers at once, and your back bowed out. You pulled his head closer to your core, trying to get more from him, riding his face and fingers as he fucked them into you.   
Your moans had turned to whimpers now, so close to your release. Hongjoong knew you too well. When he felt you tighten, he added another finger and latched his lips to your clit, making you cry out in release. Your hands twisted in his hair, thighs squeezing around his head.  
When he pulled away, a smile was plastered on his face. Your juices covering his cheeks and chin. What a beautiful man he was, just like this. You smiled back at him sitting your palm against his cheek, watching his eyes close as he leaned his head into it.  
"Is it my turn now, Mistress?" He asked with a mischievous smirk  
"I think we can arrange something, Joongie. You are my favorite boy after all." His smile lit up the room at the thought.


End file.
